Fallen Leaves
by rainieForest
Summary: ...I’ll never tell anyone I saw Uchiha Sasuke so peaceful that night...FEMALENARUTO! R&R PLZ
1. Seeing

Look bitch, whoever you are, just because most of my stories are femnaru, it doesn't fcking mean I'm a homo-fcking-phobic ok? i love sarunaru yaoi! if you were to fcking read my profile you'll fcking know that. if you have a fcking problem with my femnaru fcking stories, don't fcking read them.

As for everyone else, plz enjoy :)

I know I should be finishing my other story, Full Filling Your Greatest Wish, but this idea popped up in my head one day. So I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy and R&R

* * *

Fallen Leaves

I remember the first time I saw him so differently. It was a few months ago in the fall. Then the leaves of many colors were falling around, making the ground a beautiful dull landscape. He was walking in the park with a calm expression to wherever he was going and I just happened to pass by and saw the most enchanting sight. My hearts beats just think about it. He was walking calmly with the autumn leaves flying around him, his hair swaying along with the soft wind, though he didn't seem to mind that they were hovering over his eyes. He was like in a trance, going which ever way the wind takes him.

The sunset behind him going lower and lower the longer I watched him in silent. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I myself was in a trance. He looked so at peace with nature, his soft dark eyes express less, his used to be hard expression, now looked so tranquil and serene. It was kind of hard for me to see him like this. At school he was always so insensitive. But, seeing him now made me think that he isn't always like he is at school. At school, he just wants to be left alone but being the most popular guy really ruined his solitude. I never told anyone what I saw that night at the park. I didn't want to. Knowing that I was maybe the only a few that ever saw him so at peace makes me kind of special. Though I'll never tell anyone, especially him, what I saw. I'd never here the end of it from my friends and because I knew he hated my guts. I'll never tell anyone I saw Uchiha Sasuke so peaceful that night.

Shhh...So you shouldn't tell anyone either.

The End


	2. Afterwords

Chapter 2

It was another day of school and I was late, as usual. Today, unlike most days, I didn't feel like showing up. Most of the time I'd be late just for the heck of it even though my parents get real mad at me. I sometimes think I do it just to spike them.

I was stopped when I saw Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy at my school and the most quiet, standing outside the gates of the school. He was leaning against the brick wall like he was waiting for someone. If you didn't already notice when I said brick wall, my school is the most elite private school in Japan, Konoha Academy. The only reason they didn't kick me out for having so many truants is because I'm one of the top 5 students with the highest grade. Weird huh.

Anyways, I suddenly thought of the night a week ago and flushed. Looking at my shoes, I walked quietly toward him. I passed him and was about let out the breath I don't remember breathing in when I heard him said, "Nanoha." I froze.

"I have to talk to you for a moment," He said. I'm glad the school bell had already rang. I didn't want anyone to see me all flustered.

"What do you want?" I asked and turned to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye though. His tranquil face was still trapped in my memory and it wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"A week ago. Were you at the park, by the bridge?"

Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!! Ba-Bump!!!

"Wh…why do you ask??"

"No reason. Just that I thought I saw your blond hair."

Kuso, he did see me. No use in lying since he saw me there.

"H…hai I was."

I could feel his smirk. I hate his smirk. Never mind that it makes him look so much more gorgeous than his usual stoic expression. That smirk that I faced so many times when the teacher tells the class that Uchiha Sasuke once again gets the highest scores in the whole entire school. Damn him. His smirk is usually addressed to me since my scores are right after his. We are pretty much rivals to everyone, even though we barely talk to one another. We just pretty much just make eye contact and sometimes I'll glare if he pisses me off, which is most of the time.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it." He turned away and started to walk into school grounds.

"What did he mean by that?" I though confused, "Did he mean that I would tell anyone? Wait, or maybe blackmail? Hm, blackmail is really mean and I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone since I may be the only one to ever see Sasuke-san's other emotions."

"Wait!" I called and covered my mouth when I realized what I did. Sasuke stopped walking and turned back to look at me. His expression was asking "What is it?" So rude.

"Uh…um…"

"Well?"

"I won't tell anyone," I finally let out, "I know you want your privacy and all. And telling others about it would be really mean."

It was silence. Until;

"You're a weird one," he said watching me.

WHAT?!

Something happened that I thought I would never be the receiving end of. Uchiha Sasuke was laughing. What a weird day this has been. I fell like I woke up in another dimension.

"A…are you alright?" I asked frightened.

Sasuke composed himself and said, "I'm fine. See you later Nanoha."

Somehow, as I watched him leave, I left a little disappointed. But I knew we had to go to class before the teacher marked us absent. Crazy old teacher is always looking for a reason to give me detention. I wonder why. I never did anything wrong to her. Just been late everyday since the start of the school year but that's not harmful. I think she needs a vacation.

"Hey Nanoha," I looked up and saw Sasuke at a window, "You better hurry before you get kicked out of school. Can't have my rival leaving me you know." I think I was seeing things because I could've sworn I say a smile. I must be missing too much sleep.

Though, knowing that I was the only one in school who Sasuke acknowledges is pretty cool. Smiling, I nodded and ran into the school. For some reason, I felt excited for coming to school today.

The End


	3. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
